


Lover

by Rose84



Series: Arielle Gilbert [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose84/pseuds/Rose84
Summary: With the dagger in possession and all The Originals in town, Arielle is in for a new adventure. She has to try and protect everyone while her morals are put to test. Will she, like her family give in and resort to killing or will she stand by her beliefs?
Series: Arielle Gilbert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541326
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Love has never been something I have given much thought to. To me love has always been the warmth I felt when I hugged my parents or my family and friends. It has been the adoration I felt towards them when they helped even through the smallest of problems. The feeling of safety and security I felt while taking decisions; knowing that someone always has my back. I've never felt that for anyone else before, until Noah, Ares and the others love was so easy to define, it was my family. Childish I know, my definition of love was my family but it's the only love I have known. 

When I look at Ares and Noah I want to feel that kind of love, I want to have that kind of love. I want the kind of love that embraces all the flaws the other has all the while helping them overcome them. That's the kind of love I wish to have, the all accepting and caring kind.


	2. The Bronze Dagger

We were finally in New Orleans and had a somewhat plan in place. Ares still had his magic and he was a part of the coven when he lived here, so there's a tiny hope that he can still enter. We aren't depending on that though, we found a spell that can help barriers like these. The plan is pretty simple; Ares, Adam, and Ezra will go in with Ares' help and if that doesn't work Ares and Ezra will use the spell to help get in. Then Noah and I will use another spell to hopefully keep the ancestors at bay. Natalie and Felix will keep an eye out for me and Noah while Arya will keep an eye at the entrance. She wasn't very keen on this job but with her heightened senses, she was our best bet. I don't like the plan since there are too many things that could go wrong but this is the only plan that was sane enough to be carried out. So here we are. Ares, Adam, and Ezra are in the parade that is taking place while we are in a house near the cemetery. We are on the second floor while Felix and Natalie are keeping an eye out downstairs. 

We are going to wait for Ares' signal on whether or not they can enter. I don't see why we're even trying but well you never know. About 20 minutes later Noah gets a message. "They broke the barrier spell. Come on it's our turn." Noah says after reading the text. "Okay. Let's start." I say and he takes my hands. Noah starts chanting, drawing magic from me. Moments later I can feel a push against our magic which means that the spell is working. The ancestors are probably trying to fight back. I focus on my magic as the pressure on our magic keeps on increasing. A few minutes later I hear footsteps and turn to see Felix and Natalie who looked worried. "They took them," Natalie says. "We have to go and help them." Felix continues. Noah's eyes snap open upon hearing and he stops the spell. We both stumble a little since the ancestor' ss magic reaches us. "Let's go," Noah says starting to walk downstairs "Wait. We need to have a plan. We can't just walk in, it would be useless." I say and Natalie and Felix nod. "I can take them," Noah argues. "We don't know what they did to the others, we simply walk in and we risk the others getting hurt. Let's think this through Noah, we all are worried but we can't just go and attack." I explain and he reluctantly nods. 

We all settle down on a couch downstairs. "What do we do?" Noah asks. "We need a distraction so that you can figure out how to take on the witches and help the others. Felix and I could go in, while you and Natalie help the others." I suggest. "Sounds good. But we first need to know where they have the others." Noah says. "If Elle and Felix go in they will find them and will bring them to the others. Then... I guess we could just attack. I mean they won't know immediately that Elle can do magic right? That could help." Natalie proposes. "That should work. We have to be careful. I hope you know this is very risky." Noah warns. "Doesn't matter, we have to help them," Felix says sounding determined. Natalie nods agreeing. We leave the house and Felix and I make our way towards the entrance while Noah takes Natalie to the top of a tomb. 

Felix and I carefully make our way through the cemetery, we walk past many tombs before I hear voices from the right. "Be careful," I tell Felix and he nods giving me a reassuring smile. We turn right and walk slowly trying not to draw too much attention. We needed to distract them but we couldn't make it too obvious. But before we could get too close, someone stepped in front of us. Two witches led us to the others while tightly gripping our arms. I look towards Felix and he just gives me a slight smile. Hopefully, no one dies. 

We reach the others and Ares and Ezra have their hands bound in chains and they seem drained. "It seems like we have everyone here. Am I right?" One of the witches asks as we stop near the others. "Are you okay?" I ask in general and receive nods from Adam and Arya but Ezra and Ares barely shake their heads no. "I asked you something." The witch says and I glance towards him, he is standing at the center. He has black hair, fair features but a short frame. You wouldn't think he's dangerous at first glance. I look around to see two more witches standing behind Arya and Adam. "Sorry if I'm not inclined to answer you," I say and feel pain flare through my stomach. I gasp and almost fall but the witch holds me up. "I expect respect. Behave and we'll give you a nice and peaceful end." The witch says and I feel the pain disappear. I can feel a lingering feeling. "You have all of us. Happy?" Felix asks suddenly with a hint of anger. "Very much so. You will be our gift to our ancestors for Mardi Gras." The witch says happily. 

He leaves and I look on the tombs to see where Noah is but I can't see him. I look towards Felix and see that the witch holding him is taking him next to Arya. I focus on the woman holding me and whisper the spell I used on Katherine's witch to temporarily take her powers. She doesn't realize and I face the others again. The witch from earlier returns with a dagger in his hands. The Bronze Dagger. "Now." He says smirking. "Let's start with the one who has already turned. Accept your fate and your death won't be cruel." He states. I look towards Adam, who is looking towards me in fear. What do I do? Should I wait for Noah? No, I can't wait. As the witch walks closer to Adam, I focus on him and use the pain infliction spell Noah taught me. He cripples in pain and falls to his knees. The witch holding me goes to attack but before I know it she's swept away. The witch I'm using magic on screams in pain before passing out. Felix takes down the third witch and I see Noah place the witch who was holding me on the ground. Adam and Arya attack the witches behind them and knock them out. 

Noah walks towards Ares and I go towards Ezra. "Don't touch the chains, they're spelled," Noah warns me and I turn to see him break the chains from Ares' hand before doing the same to Ezra's. "You okay?" I ask Ezra and he faintly nods his head. I take his hand and use a healing spell. "That won't work," Noah says. "The chains were spelled to drain magic from him, that's why he's feeling weak," Noah informs me. "But he doesn't have the magic of his own," I state confused. "He siphoned some magic before we came in," Adam explains. The others are surrounding us looking as worried as I feel. "So if he takes some of my magic, he'll be fine?" I ask Noah. "No. We need to leave before anyone comes in and they need rest. Everything will be fine after they eat something and get some rest." Noah explains and I nod. Felix helps Ezra stand and supports his weight as Arya picks the dagger from the unconscious witches grasp. 

Arya hands the dagger to Adam and we start to head towards the gate. We get to the street which is thankfully deserted. We all head back to the house we are staying in and help Ezra and Ares settle in their rooms. "They'll be okay right?" I ask Noah when we head down to make something for the others to eat. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Noah reassures me. "Then why are you so scared?" I ask him. "I... I've just never seen him like that before. Even when he was wearing himself off doing work or magic, he never looked...... he never looked so tired, so weak. For a minute I was scared that they killed him and that they'll kill you too. I've never felt that kind of fear before." Noah whispers, almost as if he's afraid that saying it out loud will change the fact that Ares is fine and resting. I stop him from gathering utensils and hug him tightly. "Everything will be fine, just like you said. Everyone's safe." I assure him and he just hugs me tighter, faintly nodding. We both separate and get to work. "I can't believe we actually have the dagger," I say, the disbelief evident in my tone. We're almost done and I was setting the table while Noah finished the dishes. "Yeah. We actually did it. It wasn't as difficult as we anticipated but there is still a chance they'll come looking for us, so let's not get too confident." Noah says and I nod. "Yeah, they probably will come. We should do something, a spell or something to keep them from entering. Ares and Ezra are in no condition to fight and we can't lose someone or the dagger." I tell him and he nods. "Yeah, you're right. We are leaving tomorrow, but tonight we all need rest. We could do a barrier spell and a cloaking spell, just in case." Noah says and I just nod not really knowing much about those spells.

We both walk to the living room and he holds his hands out. I put my hands in his and he starts chanting a spell in what I think is Latin. I can feel myself getting tired as the spell seems to take a lot. Once he's done he opens his eyes and let's go off my hands. "You okay?" Noah asks. "Yeah. Don't worry." I assure him. We call everyone down and eat in silence. It's a little odd seeing as we accomplished what we came for but at the same time, it's understandable seeing as we all could have lost our lives and it was a tiring experience. 

I sit on the window seat in the room I'm sharing with Arya and Natalie and watch as clearly drunk and disguised people walk in the streets, hollering and having fun. I know everyone wanted to enjoy Mardi Gras too or at least have a little fun after the stressful month but we can't right now. Maybe once we get back home, we can have a night out. "Lost in thought?" I hear Natalie's voice ask as she appears in front of me and sits down. "A little. We won but... I'm still scared. I don't know why. They aren't stupid enough to try anything now, right?" I ask her. "You can never know for sure. People are unpredictable, we'll be fine though. Like you said we won. Don't worry too much and get some rest." Natalie says and I nod giving her a smile. 

We both head towards the bed and Natalie settles down in the middle. I take her left side and Arya takes her right after she comes out of the bathroom. "Hey, Elle?" Arya says. "Yeah?" I ask. "I'm glad you came to find us. Not today, I meant in the dreams. I'm really glad I came to Mystic Falls." Arya says. "I'm glad you came too. You also don't have to thank me. We're friends, we'll have each other's back, no matter what." I tell her. "No matter what." Natalie agrees. "Okay. Goodnight." Arya says. "Goodnight." Natalie and I say together and laugh a little. I turn off the table lamp and let myself relax. We actually did it and without casualties, I still can't get over it. It was far easier than what we had in mind but that's better than losing someone. I close my eyes and force myself to get the much-needed rest.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Birthday

I wake up to a very loud bang and sit up straight in my bed. After a few seconds, I get out of bed and head towards the door. I open my door and see Arya coming towards me. "Hey, what was that?" I ask her as I go back into my room and on my bed. "Hey. Don't worry it was just Adam being clumsy." Arya says joining me after closing the door. "You okay?" Arya asks after settling in my bed. "Yeah, just had a nightmare, don't worry about it," I tell her. "You seem to be having a lot of those." Arya states. "Yeah. I don't really have a major crisis to distract myself with." I say, which is true after coming home from New Orleans I have been having nightmares every other day. Sometimes about Jason and sometimes about Jeremy dying. The first I can handle but the thought of never seeing Jeremy ever again is not something I can seem to get over. I always end up staying up the rest of the night, it's especially scary since he did die but was saved by Bonnie. It has been worrying everyone especially Noah and Ares ever since I told them what the nightmares are about. 

"What are you talking about? We have Adam and Ezra, they're walking disasters." Arya exclaims, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, they are." I agree with her laughing a little. Ever since we came back and summer break started everyone has had more time to get accustomed to each other which has led to the ever-dangerous duo of Ezra and Adam. They are always trying something stupid be it a spell or some stupid prank they've seen on YouTube. Whenever they take it too far Ares grounds them very literally; using a spell to keep them bound to mostly the living room sofa and a mute spell to keep everyone safe from their whining. Everything here has been going great but on the other hand, everything at home has been a disaster. 

Elena is looking for Stefan and inevitably inviting Klaus' attention. Jeremy has been seeing Anna who is dead and has been on Elena's hit list. Jenna..... she's been trying to cope with all these feelings, powers, etc but she refuses Noah's help. Damon is the person she entrusted herself to and that worries me. I have been staying here the whole break mostly because I'm tired of Elena's petty behavior and demands to help find Stefan. "You going back to sleep?" Arya asks suddenly and I realize I had zoned out which is getting very common these days. "No, I'm going to go get ready," I tell her and she nods. "See you at breakfast," Arya says before getting up and leaving my room. 

I get out of my bed and go to my bathroom, I start the water for a bath and brush my teeth while waiting for it. I get into the bath and relax. I get out once the water starts getting cold and change into a white tee and sweats since I have nowhere to go. I tie up my hair and fix my room before going downstairs to get breakfast. I reach the kitchen to find it empty save for the dining table which is filled with different breakfast items. I turn around and hear a loud 'Happy Birthday' before seeing everyone standing just outside the kitchen. "Thanks, guys," I say and Felix comes forward to hug me. After hugs and more happy birthday wishes, we all sit down at the table to eat. 

We all eat with Natalie, Felix and Ares complaining about how I didn't want a party. "I just don't want anything big or an actual party. If it's just us and something simple then I don't mind." I tell Ares, making a compromise just so that I don't have to listen to any more whining. "Really? Great, I promise it'll be small, just us." Ares promises and I nod laughing a little knowing our definition of 'small' is very different in this situation. Hopefully, it really will be small. "Yup. We can do something simple and relax today. Movies, drinks, gifts, and food. Right?" Noah asks giving the three a look. "Yeah. Whatever you like Elle." Natalie says. "Sounds fun. Thanks, guys. Seriously." I say and give them a grateful smile. I just get complains in return about acting formally. I roll my eyes and finish my food. 

After eating Adam and I stay in the kitchen cleaning while the others set up everything. Technically Adam is the only one cleaning since he refuses to let me do anything claiming the birthday girl shouldn't have to do anything. "How's everything?" I ask Adam and he turns to give me a strange look. "I mean everything with being a Fighter and I guess being here in general." I clarify. "It's been nice. I like it here and as for being a Fighter, it's not that different from being human. I'm stronger and other things... But, can I be honest?" Adam asks pausing as if he's scared to admit it. "Yeah, of course," I assure him. "It's not bad. After turning, things were difficult with having to choose whether I should go to Orleans or here and then everything else. Now that everything is somewhat settled it's as though I'm finally free. It's kind of liberating and it feels right like everything is as it should be. It's not about my past or anything but it's just as though turning gave me a piece of me that I didn't even know was missing. It's odd, right?" Adam asks. 

I can tell he has been giving this a lot of thought and that he has been hesitant to tell any of us because all of us are worried about turning. "I guess it is weird, but it's also understandable. Being a Fighter is a part of us and turning would just meaning embracing that part too, accepting every part of us. It's a bit odd but it doesn't mean you can't talk about it with us. We haven't turned and we are scared but that doesn't mean that you have to feel alone. We can't truly understand how you feel but we're here to listen. Okay?" I tell him, wanting him to know he can always talk to us all. "Yeah. Thanks for listening." Adam says and I give him a smile. He goes back to cleaning.

"Also thanks for hooking me to Supernatural, it's just great to be stuck on a cliffhanger and have to wait a whole year for a new episode," Adam says with a deadpan tone. I laugh because it's true. It's just pure torture and I had nearly had everyone hooked except Arya and Noah who don't like the 'misrepresentation'. "Oh come on, it's not my fault. You all watched the seasons so fast and I didn't force you to watch. You got curious." I deny the accusation and Adam just gives me a judgy look. "Well, there's this other show you can watch," I tell him and he covers his ears. "No, absolutely not. I don't need to torture myself anymore." Adam says very dramatically and I just roll my eyes. "Fine." I agree and give him a smile which he returns mockingly. 

After Ares deems everything finally in place Adam and I go to the living room which is fully covered and dark. In place of the TV is a projector screen and the furniture is moved somewhere else and in place are mattresses with dozens of pillows and blankets and snacks. There's popcorn with chocolate dip and caramel popcorn along with Doritos and chips and everything and anything a movie marathon needs. The movies are stacked beside the projector and are ones I have never seen. I would prefer a Disney and Marvel marathon but this works too. "This looks amazing," I say and Ares literally lights up. "Great let's start. We can open the gifts at night after dinner." Ares says and everyone settles down. 

The first movie is Dumb and Dumber which I have seen but it's always fun to watch. After that, there are a few late 90's movies which I haven't seen before and neither have the others except Ezra which is surprising. Since we had breakfast really late we survive mostly on snacks throughout the marathon but end up ordering pizza when Ares complains that he's hungry. We watch four or five movies before Noah announces that we should go get dinner. Everyone goes to change since everyone was in sweats. I change into a white printed tee and jeans and put on shoes before going downstairs. Ares is already sitting there ready to leave. 

I go sit next to him. "Hey. Having fun?" Ares asks when I sit and I give him a smile. "Yeah. Thanks a lot for not throwing an actual party." I say and he smiles. "It's your birthday I didn't want to force you. How's everything?" Ares asks. "I don't want to think about it today," I tell him and he nods. "Fair enough." Ares agrees. I ask him about his latest project and he shows me the designs he has been working on, asking for my honest opinion which I gladly provide. We are interrupted by Natalie who is excited to look at Ares' work and she also gives her honest opinions. Once everyone comes down we leave for dinner. Noah informs me we are going to the outskirts to eat. It's already pretty late but the diner we are going to is open 24/7, at least according to Noah. 

We reach after half an hour and the car ride is anything but silent, filled with chatter about how short the summer was and how no one is ready to go back to school. We enter the diner and settle at a table. We get the menus and everyone places their order. Everyone starts discussing what movies to watch after dinner. No one seems to be able to agree and thankfully the food arrives before someone actually starts fighting. By the end of the dinner, we settle for a few comedies. I pay for the dinner even though everyone complains about how it was supposed to be their treat. I just roll my eyes and kindly remind them that they have already spent enough on the presents. 

Everyone had gotten jobs for summer break to not be burdens on Noah and Ares even though both of them reminded everyone that they have enough wealth over and over. We get back in our cars and this time I'm with Noah and Ares which means that they have something to say. 

"Well?" I ask them after a few minutes of silence. "Well, what?" Ares questions. "Come on you both obviously have something to say since it's only us three here; deliberately," I tell him and he sighs. "Arya told us you had another nightmare," Noah says. "Yeah. It was about Jeremy, again. The fact that we rarely talk isn't helpful to this situation." I explain. "Why aren't you talking?" Ares asks. "Because he's mad at me for staying with you and he's mad at me for not actively stopping Elena from running towards her death continually," I say. "The first part is understandable but Elena is her own person and you can't decide for her. That's not fair towards you." Noah says. "Yeah well apparently having personal opinions and choices is becoming a crisis in my family. Jenna hates that I'm friends with the person whose brother killed her and Elena and according to her John as well. Of course, saving her life is not countable." I say a little frustrated. "Can we not talk about this? I want to enjoy today. My worries will be there when I wake up tomorrow, I'll take care of them then." I say and they both nod. "Whatever you want." Ares agrees and smiles at me. I return a tired smile. 

We reach home and everyone decides to change back before meeting downstairs. Once everyone is back, Noah enters with a cake and I almost laugh at the design. It's clearly made with everyone's help. It's chocolate so nothing else actually matters. I cut the cake and after eating, it's time for presents. I open Natalie's first which is a dreamcatcher, that is obviously self-made. "Thanks, it's beautiful," I tell her and give her a hug. "I'm glad. I was going to buy one but I like giving hand made presents. Ares assured me you'd like it, so... " Natalie says trailing off. "I love it," I reassure her and she smiles widely. Next is Arya who got me a book. The last book of the Percy Jackson series. I had finished all the others during the summer break. I thank her and give her a hug. Next is Felix who got me a sketchbook and paints. He always claims that I look peaceful when I paint and that enjoys watching me create something beautiful. I thank and hug him. 

Ater that Adam hands me a cookbook, he looks a little guilty but I smile at him and he relaxes a little. Ezra gives me a sweatshirt and it's so soft that I don't even care it has a unicorn printed on it nor do i care that he is smiling like a dumbass. I wouldn't mind, unicorns are pretty cool. Noah gives me a grimoire which I know isn't really his gift but I accept it anyway. Ares though hands me three bags which have two dresses and a jumpsuit. "Thanks a lot, guys. I love all of them." I say and give everyone a smile. "I'm glad you do. I was kind of worried." Ares says and I roll my eyes at him. "Sure you were." I agree and he laughs. 

After putting aside the gifts we settle down to continue our movie marathon. It starts with the Wizard of Oz which is not a comedy but okay. By the end of the second movie, I can feel myself drifting off. I glance around to see almost everyone asleep except Noah. He holds out his hand towards me and I take the box he hands me. I open it to see a necklace with the rose trapped in the glass pendant. It's rose gold and I can feel magic pulse through it. "Happy birthday Elle," Noah whispers. "Thanks, Noah," I whisper back and he smiles drowsily. We turn off the projector and both settle down. I fall asleep happy and worry-free after quite a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Hybrid

I wake up to a little rustling beside me and turn to see Adam waking up and going towards the kitchen. I close my eyes again as I still feel tired but find my body disagreeing with my intent to sleep for a few more hours. I sigh but reluctantly get up and start to head towards my room. The living room is somewhat of a mess as everyone except Noah and Adam is sleeping. I go to my room and head for a shower. After showering, brushing, etc. I change into black shorts and a tee, I tie my hair in a bun and head down towards the kitchen for some breakfast. 

I find Noah and Adam sitting at the table drinking coffee and seemingly being lost in thought. "Morning." I greet them and they both look up, greeting me back. "Are you guys just going to drink coffee? I'm making breakfast, I'm really hungry." I inform them. "Elle, it's almost lunchtime," Noah says while Adam says that he's hungry too. "We can just make lunch then," Adam says and Noah just sighs, clearly not in the mood. "We can cook. You can... sulk." I tell Noah and he just nods. I look to Adam in question but he just shrugs. I decide to let Noah figure his problem out and Adam and I start cooking lunch.

Adam and I finish making a chicken salad and lasagna. I start setting the table as Adam goes to check if everyone is up and to call them for lunch. After everyone gathers, we serve ourselves and start eating. "Are you excited for senior year?" Ares asks us after some time. "I guess, it's exciting to think that this is the last year I have to handle all the Mystic Falls drama," I tell him. "I'm excited too, it's a bit unreal. After this year I can finally do what I always wanted to do. Maybe travel too, I mean if we are immortal then why hurry." Natalie answers and Ezra nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, it would be fun to visit some places and have fun before thinking about colleges." Felix agrees. "Maybe after graduation, we can travel over the break before going into colleges," Arya says. "That's a good idea. Any place is better than here." Noah declares. "Well, you all are clearly excited to be done with high school and Mystic Falls," Ares says amused. "Aren't you? Or do you just like Mystic Falls that much?" Adam asks. "Fair enough, it would be wonderful to finally leave. Although, I expected you to want to stay with your family, Elle." Ares says. "I don't know, I've always wanted to leave Mystic Falls and apply to a college a bit farther from here. Of course, I'll always visit my family but I have no intention of staying here after high school." I explain and Ares hums in understanding. 

After lunch, everyone cleans the living room and the kitchen. We set the couches back in their place but decide to keep the projector there for movie nights. Once we are done, Ezra and I go to the backyard to practice spells. It's something we have been doing since the beginning of the break. We both want to be able to hold our own with and without magic. So we had started doing rigorous training and even learned to fight together. It was difficult at first as it was hard to depend on each other but we learned to trust that someone has our back and after a lot of work we finally found ourselves in sync. Over the months we learned how to communicate with each other during fights and also a lot more about the different supernatural elements that affect witches and other species too. The book that Adrian had given had loads of information about different creatures but Noah had been confused as he had never encountered anything other than vampires, witches, and werewolves. We had also taken to learning Greek, the others doing so reluctantly but it was important as the information in the book provided a lot of knowledge about Fighters themselves too. 

We had learned that every Fighter had a special weapon that can kill anything but it had to be created. Adam had talked to Adrian with the help of a spell and Adrian helped him create a dagger that could be used to kill anyone and anything. It required the Fighter to be completely comfortable with the weapon of choice, a spell that required a lot of ingredients and the carving of the Fighters symbol on the weapon done by the Fighter itself. The weapon is mostly a dagger or something similar as it would be difficult to engrave and spell every single arrow or such. 

Ezra and I had learned to share and borrow powers from each other without draining the other person. I have a bracelet that belonged to Ezra and he has a necklace that belonged to me. We both have something that belongs to Noah and Ares but they refused to take anything of ours as they didn't believe it would be necessary. Over the summer we learned a lot of offensive spells and some shielding and cloaking spells too. Ares and Noah had also taught us a few different types of magic as a failsafe. Ezra had chosen to learn spells that didn't necessarily need verbalizing. I, on the other hand, had decided to focus on spells belonging to different covens. These spells were very specific as many covens had different beliefs and practices, some drew from the moon, some from nature and some even from other people regardless of whether or not they are supernatural. Although I had decided to stray away from drawing from humans as it's very dangerous and could kill them. 

I had also taken a keen interest in languages because I had enjoyed learning Greek. Ares had started teaching me French which was very interesting as he spoke in proper local lingo and knew words that were very familiar and also a lot of swears, which I expected. Noah and Ares had at some point lived in France for decades so they were well versed and familiar with the language.

Ezra and I practice spells that are a bit more friendly as neither of us are really interested in learning anymore offensive or defensive spells. We had created a small garden in the backyard where we mostly grew magical herbs and some normal herbs too, separately. We had vervain, wolfsbane, and even valerian. Adam had started to develop tolerance to valerian so that it can't be used against him. He's probably had it the hardest amongst us as he had to learn how to use a weapon comfortably and also to grow tolerance but he had opened up more and had started talking to everyone about how it felt to be a Fighter. Adam's honesty about his turning had helped everyone feel a bit better and less scared of turning at some point. Of course, the thought of dying was still scary but it was kind of a relief to know that we won't turn into psychopaths the moment we turn. 

Ezra and I both tend to the garden and use spells to recover plants if necessary. It was very relaxing to be surrounded by plants and nature in general and we had even grown a flower bed. It had Black Dahlias, Roses, Cosmos, Marigolds, Pansies and Daffodils. They always had flowers as we used magic to keep them healthy and flowering. Ares also loved the flower bed and usually took some of them to keep them in the house for a pleasant fragrance. We also had Lavender which was useful to relieve stress and I usually kept some in my room. 

We spent an hour in the backyard, tending to the flower bed and the herbs before just relaxing in the calming fragrances and enjoying a peaceful moment. "Where would you want to go?" Ezra asks suddenly. "Go when?" I question. "After senior year, what places do you want to visit?" Ezra asks clearly. "Hmm, maybe Paris, Venice, Japan, New Zealand... there are a lot of places. Mostly I want to see things you know, the cherry blossom wave in Japan, the seven wonders, the northern lights, the milky way, and a lot of other things. What about you?" I ask him. "Well, I clearly haven't given it as much thought as you have. I've always just wanted to visit popular places, you know, I have never really thought about seeing amazing spectacles. I guess that would be fun too." Ezra confesses. "I have a list of places and things to see and do. I wrote it down years ago. It was my dream to travel and explore and now I have immortality to actually do so. I guess there's a silver lining to immortality. The ability to see and experience everything. Eventually." I tell him and he agrees. 

After a while we both get up and go into the house. We don't see anyone in the living room so we head towards the training room. Noah and Ezra had set up a training room where we could practice different weapons and even different spells. The room was sealed with magic and could contain attacks from our spells and weapons. It was soundproof and had lines of targets. The room itself was magically transformed into a bigger space than it actually was and even had a small gym with machines to help develop our strength and such. Felix and Natalie were the ones often found in the gym and Arya too, she wants to build up her strength as she is quite short, well at least in comparison to Adam and Felix who are freakishly tall. It also helps her deal with the full moon day rages and heightened emotions. We go into the training room to see Natalie practicing her archery, she was really good with bows. Arya and Felix were on the gym side of the room and Adam was practicing on a dummy. Ares and Noah were not in the room, they were probably in their room or around town somewhere.

Ezra goes towards Adam and they both start practicing while I head towards Natalie with a bow of my own. We could mostly be found in the training room as all of us wanted to be prepared just in case anything happened. This was monthly due to the fact that a month after we came back from New Orleans, we received a letter, well more like a threat from the coven and it had scared everyone. We were all on the edge for that month and had put a lot into training. 

Although it is highly unlikely that they will do anything but its always better to be safe than sorry. After a while, we had limited our time in the training room as we all had jobs to go to. Adam and I had taken up as sous chefs at a newly opened restaurant near the library. Well, it was opened by Noah because it was getting boring for him. It was a fun experience though, Adam and I would mostly cook together and sometimes Noah would join us. Natalie had joined a small boutique where she enjoyed styling people. Ezra had also taken a job in the convenience store. Arya had taken a job in a small bookstore. Felix had taken a job that was an hour away to work under an interior designer. He didn't do much but get coffee and stuff but he enjoyed it all the same. I practice for some time before deciding to read the book Arya gifted me. I went to my room and took a seat in the bay window in my room. 

Sometime later someone knocks on my door and I go to see who it is. I open the door to see Noah standing outside. "Hey." I greet him. "Hey, can we talk?" Noah asks. I nod and let him in my room. We take a seat in my bed. "So, Elijah called me and said he might know where Nik has kept our family. I..." Noah says before pausing. He takes a deep breath and tugs at his shirt sleeves. "I don't know what to do. On one hand, I want to help my family, of course, I do, on the other hand, I know that Nik is worried about Mikael attacking us." Noah explains after a few minutes. "And you came to me for advice? You do realize that not even one person from my family is talking to me, right?" I ask. "Yeah, I know. But the thing is you always do the right thing even if it hurts the people you care about. Besides, don't sell yourself short, you always give me good advice." Noah assures me. "Well then, I think that you should help Elijah free your siblings. I know that you are worried about Mikael too but if he is as strong as you say he is, it's better to have a backup. Obviously, if Mikael does come, we will help you but they are your family and it's not fair that Klaus gets to decide what happens to whom. In my opinion, it's cruel to let your family rot in a coffin when you can help them." I tell him honestly and he sighs falling back onto my bed. 

I lie down beside him and wait for him to collect his thoughts. "I guess you are right. I'm just worried that they will hate me for abandoning them. I don't know, it's just that everything will go back to how it used to be. Pushing each other until someone snaps, betraying each other and just being dicks in general. I don't want that." Noah says after a gathering his thoughts. "Well, one, I'm always right. Two, just let them be. They're adults who can look after themselves. If it's so hard to stay together just stay apart, it's not a necessity to spend eternity together. They might not be the best siblings but you should do what you feel is right. Don't think too much, okay? Just have faith in yourself. I mean you have given me lots of advice and I don't think you've ruined my life just yet." I assure him. Noah lets out a laugh and I feel a bit better because he has been miserable since morning or well noon.

"Thanks, Elle. Also, I'm supposed to tell you that your sister is getting too close for comfort. Nik's also trying to turn a hybrid. Elijah and I both have reasons to believe it will not work, he's going to know soon Elle and your sister is not helping herself." Noah informs me and I sigh. "I don't know what to tell you or what to do. I tried talking to her but clearly, common sense is not her strong suit nor is self-preservation. I'm done trying to get her to understand that by looking for Stefan she's risking not only herself but everyone else too. I'm just going to let them create and handle their own messes. I'm done cleaning their stupid messes." I tell him and he nods. 

We both lie on the bed for a few moments before a question comes to mind. "Why do you think it won't work?" I ask him. Noah sighs before turning to face me. "There's no specific reason but witches have a habit of screwing you over, so I expect there to be a twist. Also the fact that the doppelganger is alive is not helping at all," Noah says. "You don't think your mom would actually hand Klaus an easy way out of the spell, do you?" I ask him and he nods. "She would never just give Nik a simple way out. There has to be something to it. But I studied the spell for years and I couldn't find anything. I don't know, guess we'll see soon." Noah says. "Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the spell itself. I mean didn't you ever wonder why the doppelganger was necessary? Or even how your mother knew that there would be a doppelganger? I mean Katherine was the first one right?" I inquire and Noah gives me a weird look. "What?" I ask. "Nothing just weird. I never thought of that and no Katherine was not the first one. But I'll look into it. Hopefully, I'll find answers before my brother comes to wreak havoc." Noah says standing up. "What about your siblings?" I ask him. "I'll sleep on it. Come on, we ordered dinner. It's pretty late already. We have to get ready for Arya's transformation." Noah says and I nod. 

We both go downstairs and into the kitchen. There are Chinese takeout boxes on the table and we sit down to eat. At dinner, we mostly talk about the senior prank night that everyone seems excited to go to. I'm not a big fan since its seriously a waste of time but I don't really have an option. After cleaning up we go outside and Ezra and I start preparing for the spell. The last months it's either been Noah or Ares helping one of us but this time Ezra wanted to see if he could do it on his own and if so, how many times he would have to try. After setting the boundaries far enough for Arya to roam peacefully without feeling trapped, Ezra starts the spell with Arya already in the middle. Noah had suggested that we perform the spell near the house as it was safer and we could get rest while Arya enjoys her freedom at her own request as she didn't want us to 'waste our night for her'. 

Ezra gets the spell in the second try and seems pretty proud of himself which makes us all feel better. We had learned over the months that Ezra was very self-conscious when using magic as his family didn't appreciate having a siphon and often made him feel like he could only use magic he would steal. We wait with Arya till she turns into a wolf before going back into the house. Noah and Ares decide to stay out with her.

I go back to my room and sit down to read. I've been dying to read the conclusion of the series and now that I have the book I don't think I'll stop until I've finished reading it. Although, I don't have many expectations mostly because the end of a series is usually very disappointing. The author always messes up in one way or another and it's never as I imagined it which is in all honesty very disheartening. 

I finish one-fourth of the book before there is a knock on my door and Ares peeps in through a tiny gap in the door. "Don't stay up reading that the whole night okay? I know you don't have school but please sleep at a reasonable time, yeah?" Ares asks and I sigh but nod. "Yeah, I promise. Just another chapter and then I'll sleep." I assure him with a total lie. "Okay, goodnight." Ares wishes. "Good night," I say and he leaves. I'm determined to finish at least half before going to sleep. Sometime later when I do finish half of it, I feel reluctant to let go and sleep because the curiosity is high now. What happens next? How long till I find out? Ugh, I reluctantly, very reluctantly keep my book aside before settling on my bed and turning off the lights.


End file.
